<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wild Child in the Kingdom by KiraMyst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522322">Wild Child in the Kingdom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst'>KiraMyst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tarzan &amp; Jaya [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Jungle Book (2016), The Legend of Tarzan (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Mowgli, Mowgli+Jane!Fushion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaya has been in this jungle for as long as she can remember. She's never known anything else. She knows she was human once, thogh now she's closer to an animal. She knows her parents were killed when she was a baby and that her protecter; Bagheera found her and brought her to the pack. She knows 'Jaya' isn't the name she was born with but the one given to her when she was taken in. <br/>When the tiger; Shere Khan reveals he has a score to settle with the 'man cub', she goes on a journey with the black panther; Bagheera and the honey sloth bear; Baloo, where her guardians seek to take her on kind. But who exactly is her kind? and what is happening to her during her fight with the vengeful tiger?. <br/>Fem!Mowgli+Jane!Fusion!AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jane Porter/Tarzan, Jaya/Tarzan, Kajal Clayton/John "Tarzan" Clayton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tarzan &amp; Jaya [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wild Child in the Kingdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#Disclaimer-I own nothing, as The Jungle book belongs to Rudyard Kipling, Disney, Jon Favreau, Brigham Taylor &amp; Justin Marks.<br/>The Legend of Tarzan belongs to Edgar Rice Burrows, David Yates, Jerry Weintraub, David Barron, Alan Riche, Tony Ludwig, Adam Cozad and Greg Brewer :(<br/>#Claimer-I do own any OCs' of my WCitK!Verse, as well as original beings, buildings, places, Etc.</p>
<p>I do own my take on a Female!Mowgli, my own version of Jane and on the canon characters, beings, buildings &amp; places :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In England lies a manor house on a hill and inside the manor is a drawing room of which outside, a six foot plus man watches, hidden in the doorway, as there on the floor a young women with caramel skin and glossy long black hair sits on the floor with a bunch of little girls and boys around her.</p>
<p>"Oh, please tell us a story?", one of the the little boys asked.</p>
<p>"Oh," she slightly exclaims rasing an eyebrow, "I just finished telling you one", the slightly husky voice of the amber-eyed young women teased.</p>
<p>"Please?", pleaded a girl with two sort pigtails on eith side of her head.</p>
<p>"We love your stories!", a boy tells her fiddling with his spectacles.</p>
<p>"You always tell the best ones." a pair of twins told her as the voices of all the children start talking over one another in their excitement, as the woman spots the man in the doorway, each giving each other a loving smiles before she turns back to the little ones.</p>
<p>Laughing, "Okay, Okay," she concedes finger tapping her chin as she wonders aloud to the now quiet room, "What story should I tell?"</p>
<p>"Your story!" they all exclaim at once, knowing they always want to hear their favorite.</p>
<p>"All right, get settled then." she tells them leaning back against the settee she was sitting in front of, while the children arrange themselves more comfortably on the cushions she had pulled down for them earlier.</p>
<p>Looking down at the attentive little faces, she starts.</p>
<p>"My story starts off in a far away land, to the east. Where the weather is hot and I spent all my time without any people around. The creatures of the jungle my companions …" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do you think ?<br/>Comment Respectfully, Please :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>